The Last Ride
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: Black revisited Nimbasa to catch up old memories, including the time when N forced Black to ride the ferris wheel with him. But when Black does come back, what happens when he sees N again, but this time, with a sweet and last request?
1. Chapter 1

**N (Natural) x Black/Hilbert/Touya (Isshushipping)**

**ONESHOT**

**Title: The Last Ride**

**Bah, there's so many of them. But here's my version. Enjoy!**

***BTW, I haven't finished the game yet (so I didn't really know how the game ended when you defeat N…), so it might seem a bit dodgy I guess.**

* * *

><p>Black was concerned. He clutched on his shirt tightly and looked straight ahead to find that the person in front of him, named N, was leading them to the ferris wheel once more. Nimbasa seemed more lively than usual the last time N and Black arrived to this place. There were people everywhere crowding near the ferris wheel and outside the amusement park. The Gym seemed full of trainers as well.<p>

Snivy was carelessly tugging on Black's shoulders, not caring about his discomfort of how he was about to fall off from the shoulder, but to be only close to his owner. Black turned to look at his Pokémon and smiled weakly. He looked up to the dark, mysterious sky.

It was already nighttime, the stars were up high and the moon beamed up alone in the lone night. Certainly, people would come here because the lights from the ferris wheel shone the brightest out of the whole Nimbasa City. Black now was looking for N.

Why were they going to the ferris wheel right again…?

Ah. That's right…

When the final battle was over, there were only two breathes echoing softly, loudly in the room. Black had won the battle as always, and N would try to submit it, as any trainer should. Black thought that this would be the last time they would meet. Team Plasma and Ghetsis was defeated. It was now over… Black had also defeated the king N.

N ended the final battle with a long speech about his farewell and fled the battle whilst flying on Reshiram's back, leaving Black and Zekrom in the building.

When he thought it was finally over… why did he feel as if his heart about to be ripped in pieces?

A few days after that final battle, Black walked down to Nimbasa to revisit, when at the entrance he saw his rival. Black thought that he was plotting up other troublesome plans again that would have always been ruining his adventures.

Yet, when N saw the boy approached the entrance, he smiled gently to Black and suddenly, he gave a shaking strong grip on the boy's fragile hands. "Black." He says, chiming in a voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you again." Black gave him a dumbfounded look, yet the green-haired man smiled.

"I'll tell you now that this will be the last time I'll be here… Shall we take a last ride to the ferris wheel?" He asked, as if he was asking Black on a date, "I would be in deep joy if you would agree to it." Not asking why he wanted to go on another ride on the ferris wheel, Black wanted to declined it straight away, but to see N's personality change and the way N had differed from before, Black agrees and off they went.

Now here he was. The both of them riding the ferris wheel again on a final and last ride with his rival. Black never thought about going to the ferris wheel again, especially with this person, but … That time when they got on together, it was as if Black didn't care about who they were. When N told Black that he was the king and part of Team Plasma, it was as if Black didn't care at all who he was or where they were. The atmosphere was so cooling that he had forgotten such things.

So what did N feel at that situation at that time?

Black blushed when he kept thinking of the ferris wheel. N only told him to get on the ferris wheel because it was a distraction for the Team Plasma grunts to escape. There was nothing more… He never even thought of N being an enemy or a friend anymore. So what is with all the slow thumping in his chest?

Black now looked everywhere for N, he clutched his shirt, deeper that he could feel his chest.

Suddenly, Black felt something. His feelings overflow with fear. His heart was throbbing; thumping louder and louder.

He now realized that N was away from his sight. It was as if the crowds were separating him and N away from each other. Black told himself to walk faster to keep up; yet, he was pushed back by other people and was falling further behind.

Snivy who was still tugging on his shirt now got down to the concrete floor. Black was now thinking that he has finally lost him.

Black quickly got up from the aggressive crowd and pulled himself up once more, when suddenly, two arms quickly embraced him and he was pulled into a warm hug. It happened so fast that Black didn't see it coming. Black could feel his heart beat faster as if it was about to fall out from his chest.

"Are you alright?" A cooling yet calm voice gently whispered near his ear. Black could feel his body slowly warming up. When he looked up, he could see his rival's gray (with a touch of faint blue) eyes gleaming down at him, leaving a flustered Black staring back. Black shyly nodded his head to his rival's question earlier. N gave a smile and finally, he moved his arms away from the young boy. When N released Black in a warm grasp, Black felt the moment when the loneliness crept back to his body. It was as if the traces that N left around his body suddenly evaporated, making Black's heart ache.

And it hurts…

N looked back this time to make sure if Black followed him. Black did, but in a very insecure manner. His eyes shifting through the crowd, and it looked as if he was uncomfortable. His hands clamped together as if he didn't want them to be far away from his chest. Snivy tagged behind, clutching on Black's trousers. N chuckled softly to himself, making Black noticing a little what his rival was thinking.

When they reached the ferris wheel, lucky enough, they were at the very front of the line and no one else were lining up for it. Black could feel his heart thumped. He remembered how N dragged him along to the ferris wheel…

He could remember what N told him from start to finish when he first came inside the amusement park and his first ride of the ferris wheel with him;

_Black walked inside the amusement park._

_It was in the afternoon. Black was trying to find out what Team Plasma were plotting when they lead him here at Nimbasa city. When he stepped in further through the amusement park, all of a sudden; he was approached and stopped by a green haired man… _

_N. _

_"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park." He kindly says. Black seemed a bit unsure and concerned about the way N was acting. Why was he helping Black? N was already weird, but this seemed a bit suspicious. _

"_Come with me." N said, and forcefully dragged Black along, leading them right at the ferris wheel entrance, passing by the Gym. _

_"They're not here." N said as he strangely looked around his surroundings. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them." He smiled at Black, making Black feeling far more suspicious._

_Suddenly N gave a quote that made Black wonder why he even bring it up. _

"_I love Ferris wheels…" He stopped and looked at the ferris wheel slowly moving clockwise. "The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." N gave Black a smirked and allowed his rival to go in the entrance first, and Black proceeds. _

_When they were both seated in the ferris wheel comfortably, Black could feel the ferris wheel moving slowly to the very top and Snivy was sitting happily on his owner's laps. Yet N had his eyes glaring back at the young boy. Black didn't even realize that he was in a hostile atmosphere. N broke the silence with a confession that seemed to shock Black a little, _

_"First, I must tell you..." He starts, getting attention from his rival, "I am the king of Team Plasma." N smirked when finishing._

_Black looked at him with confused eyes. _

_The king of Team Plasma? _

_When they reach to the very top where Black now could see buildings from a far distance, N continued, "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world." He finished. He glanced back at Black whose eyes were instantly dropped down to the floor with confusion. _

_But really, Black felt nothing. So what if N was the King of Team Plasma? Nothing seemed to care to Black. It felt like if anything was to confess in this place right now, it felt like nothing would really matter anymore. _

_When they got down from the ferris wheel, the Team Plasma grunts saw N with Black and rushed to the king's side to asked him if he was to need of some assistance. N declined and looked at Black with determined eyes. He had his arms spread wide open._

_"There's no problem." He said to them, but he was still facing Black. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."_

_The grunts followed the King's orders and left the scene. N didn't looked away from Black but gave him a smile._

"_...Now then, do you follow my logic Black?" He finally asks, leaving Black confused to what he could be left to answer._

That was all that Black could remember, and after that, both N and Black battled so the grunts could escape. Once again, when they got to the entrance, Black's heart was thumping…

Wait… Was his heart thumping loud before their first time riding the ferris wheel?

Did he feel this way when he first stepped the entrance in the ferris wheel?

Something changed a lot.

When has Black felt this way? Did something produced inside him every time he approaches N and they battled? What did N tried to prove? That he was stronger than Black?

But alas, it doesn't come out with the right results, as N wanted it to. Black seemed to be far more different than any other Pokémon trainer N has approached to. Black didn't seemed as if he cared. A battle was a battle.

That was it.

Black clutched on his shirt tightly. He felt unsure about his decision now. Is he sure about this? Suddenly, Black could feel a hand slowly touching his body from the back. It made him jumped. Black looked back and saw that N was touching him there. This made Black blush.

N smiled. "Are you alright?" He gently asks.

Black nodded shyly once again. "Then let's go." N says, pulling Black with him into the ferris wheel, but this time, gentler. Black then, put Snivy back into the pokeball and approached the ferris wheel.

When they seated down this time, it felt calmer. It didn't felt hostile as before. Black liked this atmosphere. It was nice. N sat in front of Black in the opposite seat. His eyes staring at the boy yet again, but this time, it was different. N felt more relaxed with Black than he was before.

Last time, all N wanted to do was to destroy Black, but now, nothing mattered. He only wanted to see Black one last time before he does leave.

Black didn't realized it yet again, as being an air-head, his eyes kept looking at the buildings and realized how high they are now, but Black's heart thumped and his hands went all sweaty. Why does he feel so uncomfortable just by looking at the towns as they were drifting far away from him now?

Black suddenly closed his eyes tightly. He realized that he was scared. N notices and just stared at him in confusion. Black tired to back away, but his body won't move him, so he was stuck in that position.

The darkness wasn't that bad though. It killed his fear just fine. Black kept closing his eyes, but now in an attempt that he really wants to force his eyes to close shut.

N now felt the urge to do something to comfort the young boy maybe. Slowly N approached the young boy, his arms reaching to the young boy's small fragile body. When Black felt N's presence, he opened his eyes and finally realized the situation they were in.

This made him flustered.

Black could feel N's warmth breathe on his forehead. Black blushed and could feel himself pant loudly.

The atmosphere was plunged into a calming yet warm feeling that made Black's stomach full of butterflies.

N's eyes were staring back at Black. Black got too surprised and moved his head shyly away from the eyes. N chuckled softly. "Are you alright?" He asked again. N's hand crept towards Black's head. Patting him softly.

Black nodded, when suddenly, N pulled Black closer to his chest. Black's eyes grew bigger.

This warm feeling…

Black's hands clutched on the older teen's shirt and pulled his face closer to N's chest. This made N looked down to the boy to see what he was trying to do, when something hits him. He could feel something wet against his shirt. N looked surprised and slowly, he pushes Black gently away from his chest.

He looks to see the boy's face and there, were tears pouring down his eyes.

N was confused. What happened? Was it something he did?

Black kept crying. He tired to wipe his tears away but it didn't work. He still kept crying, letting out little sobs.

N's smile now grew to an anxious face. He didn't know why was this boy crying. Questions now stirred in his mind.

Was it something that N do to make him upset?

N took the young boy's hat off. Black's brown hair seemed so silky. N smiled and gently strokes it. Black still wouldn't stop crying.

N was now upset. Maybe there was nothing he can do to make him happy, but he would do something if only Black tells him what was wrong. N let out a soft sigh. Slowly, he moves his hands away from Black's hair.

Maybe Black didn't want to be with N.

Was that it?

But then, N looked shocked. It was because the young boy in front of him held N's hands tightly. Black's tears were dropping on top of it but N didn't mind, suddenly, Black pulled N's hands closely to his mouth and kissed it. N looked at the young boy. Why was he doing that?

But N's heart thumped slowly.

Black looked up to see the older boy in front of him now and gave him a weak smile. He then whispers softly in this room that made N filled with happiness, but sadness too.

"Please stay with me always…"

N couldn't tell Black the truth. He bit his lip tightly; regretting whatever he says right now will surely hurt the boy so much if Black knew the truth.

"I will." N says, with a confident face.

Black gave a shocking face, but he smiled brightly after hearing that reply. Black hugged the teen tightly, in a warm embrace that N had longed wished for.

N tried to cry but even with trembling hands, he held the young boy tight. His heart ached in regret.

Even if N couldn't be with Black, he wanted Black to always smile.

Maybe that's what N had always wanted…

Maybe to see Black's smile…

As they both held each other tight, N kissed Black's forehead gently.

"_**Forever and always."**_

_**~END~**_

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! It wasn't suppose to end there, but I seriously got lazy ; A ;<p>

Thank you again for reading!

I do not own Natural (N) or Black from Pokemon Black and White, but I hoped you enjoyed this any Isshu-shippers or random readers XD;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I decided to continue this story with a request from two reviewers that were made in the comments. I couldn't bear to walk away from it as it gave me so much motivation. Hopefully this is what they asked for. Before I start, I dedicate this story to someone very special to me. I hope she enjoys reading this.

I'm also going to start of from where I stopped.

I hope you enjoy reading this too.

* * *

><p>N tried to cry but even with trembling hands, he held the young boy tight. His heart ached in regret.<p>

Even if N couldn't be with Black, he wanted Black to always smile.

Maybe that's what N had always wanted…

Maybe to see Black's smile…

As they both held each other tight, N kissed Black's forehead gently.

"_**Forever and always."**_

* * *

><p>Black overwhelmed with warmth had a feeling that he could faint right there in N's arms. He could feel his ears and cheeks warming up with embarrassment but also with love. Black buried his face deep into N's chest and inhales the scent.<p>

Ah…

_'It smelled so sweet.'_ He thought.

As they got down from the ferris wheel, N glanced over at the young boy who hasn't let go of his hand. N blushed but smiled. The feeling of love made the world less unknown.

No one has to care.

Though, N keeps thinking… even with this wonderful feeling, when will N finally bring out the truth? Will he ever say it to Black? When will he have the courage to say it?

"_I'm sorry Black, but I'm leaving…"_

Will it be that simple? But what would Black do?

N's mind started sinking. Questions now were making him feel like he's drowning in misery. 'No…' He shakes his head. 'I mustn't let that happen… Not to Black. Even if I leave him, I will make him forget about me.' N thought as he clenched the young boy's hand tightly. Black seemed surprised and looked up the older boy.

_'**I finally have him.' **_… They both thought.

Since both of them had nowhere else to stay for the night, Black and N walked east of Nimbasa and entered Route 5. They lay underneath a tree and started stargazing. They had long chats and when they both felt right, they'd return a kiss or gave a kiss… N and Black wanted this kind of atmosphere to stay with them always.

As they both started to feel tired, Black rested his head on N's shoulder and N laid his back on the tree but their hands still holding on to each other.

* * *

><p>Morning soon arrived. The sun hits their faces, but neither Black nor N wanted to get up so early. They were too comfortable with the person they were with. Feeling the warmth of the other person's body closely touching theirs. But N soon started waking up. He yawned gently and looked beside to see Black still sleeping gently, his chest rising up and down. N smiled but began going through his pocket and held out a pokeball. This one had Reshiram in it.<p>

'_Reshiram… Sided with the older brother who sought truth. Truth being realistic.' _

N looked over to Black and thought about Zekrom.

'_Zekrom sided with the younger brother who sought ideals. Ideals being fairly optimistic if I think that's right…' _

N was glad that he was one of the 'heroes' to search and find Reshiram… he was also glad to find that Black was one of the 'heroes' as well. Black was wonderful and amazing. N knew this by their battles.

Each time they met during their previous battles, N already realized how strong and a 'kind trainer' Black was. N smiled. Black's Pokémon's told him so. N agreed, he was no good at understanding Pokémon at all, but he can tell how great a trainer is just by judging how determined their Pokémon are in a battle.

N sighed softly. This isn't the time to be thinking such things.

* * *

><p>Black started opening his eyes. When he woke up, he found out that N was gone. Black started panicking when N was missing. His heart was beating faster and he got on both of his feet.<p>

'_Didn't he promised not to leave?'_

Black started to calm himself down. He shouldn't just jump to conclusions. He has to think realistically. N might be going somewhere for a while. That's all. N promised anyway. Even if he didn't promise, Black needs to understand that N can't stay with him.

He'd understand.

'_I will understand.'_

But suddenly, Black felt water falling out from his eyes. He tries to wipe them off, but before he knew it, he eventually let them flow down his face.

'_He promised. He promised.'_ He kept telling himself. _'I shouldn't act selfish, but he promised. I'd understand… I'd understand.'_ His words mixed up and confused.

Black felt an impact on his knees as he collapsed to the ground. He started wailing and covered his hands. _'It hurts. Stop crying… crying… stop.'_

_Stop._

_Stop._

"Come back." He sobbed.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around his body. Black smelled something sweet.

"I'm sorry." The voice said. "Sorry… sorry." It began whispering beside Black's ear. Black realized who it was and began crying again.

"You _promised_."

Black felt N's lips touching on the back of his neck. It felt hot all of a sudden.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Black's realization made him realize that the more he met N, the more he'd missed him…<p>

It was awkward to start a conversation all of a sudden. Ever since what happened this morning, neither N nor Black knew what to say to the other. They couldn't come up with anything. N sometimes tries to strike up a longing conversation. That would only end in seconds though. Black is too socially awkward sometimes. He just can't think of anything when he's with N.

All he could ever ask for is for N to love him.

That's all.

Maybe he'd need the nice chats and the kisses, but really. N's love is already enough.

They walk back to Nimbasa and headed to a restaurant where they could eat. Black took out Snivy and feed him some Pokémon food. Snivy seemed a little too excited. N watched as Black 'spoon-feed' his Pokémon. N chuckled a little. _'Like a mother and her child.'_

Black realized N watching and gave some Pokémon food to N's hand. It was a handful.

N looked confused.

"Feed your Pokémon with it." Black said.

N knew that already but he didn't know why Black gave him so much. N took out his pokeballs and picked one. He summons it out and it was Zoroark. N smiled and gestures the food to Zoroark. Zoroark, smelling the scent of food from his trainer's hand starts to eat it. Black watched and smiled.

N was so sweet even though Black used to think he was such a jerk.

'_He is so sweet and precious.'_

He thinks to himself.

'_So very precious.'_

After breakfast, they both decided to go to a park. Black walked beside N closely. Their shoulder's touching. Black wanted to feel N's warmth so much. But he has to resist. He was afraid that if he got too clingy, N would get angry with him.

N would get tired of him. He learned from his mistake after the crying thing...

They both sat down on a park bench and watched the pond. Black looked around his surroundings. Watching people and children as they play with their Pokémon's. Some with their friends…

Some with their lovers… holding hands and giving kisses.

'_I want to do that too._' Black thought, but knew that it would be a 'revolting' sight to do something like that with N in public.

It's _disgusting._

It's a _sin._

Black clenched his hands. He knew that already but love is such a precious thing. Every one is fair to be in love. They are the ones who are free to choose whoever they wish to be with. Why is it unfair?

Why is the world _unfair_?

Black looked over to N whose eyes were staring blankly at the pond.

'_It's too awkward.'_

Black tried to start the conversation; "Where did you go to this morning?"

N looked over to him when he realized Black started talking. "I went to a nearby bathroom. I couldn't handle it." He replied.

Black wanted to giggle but he didn't. Instead he smiled. "I was worried… sorry if I was acting weird this morning."

"You shouldn't say that. It's my fault for leaving you. I- I should've told you."

"It's fine. Really. It was selfish of me to think that… you leaving me… but I'd…"

Black paused.

"I'd understand…" He said, his voice trailed off in silence. N looked over and sees that Black had his head down. His hat was covering his face so N didn't know what expression he was having. N knew that the conversation should be left quiet.

It was silent after that.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I stopped it here. I promise that the next chapter might be the end of this story. Look forward to it!<p> 


End file.
